Anywhere
by xxAnastasiaxx
Summary: The world was an unloving and unforgiving place. They knew, but still they persisted. They wanted a place where they belonged. Somewhere. HP/DM


Summary: The world was an unloving, unforgiving place. They knew, but still they persisted. They wanted a place they belonged, somewhere.

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as it is, I don't own the HP series by J.K. Rowling. Or the song "Anywhere" by Evanescence.

"_This world just isn't big enough."_

Anywhere

They both knew that things wouldn't stay like this. They couldn't. How could they? Even if the most feared wizard in the world was dead, prejudice lived on. Even now people where starting to murmur. The first natural response would be to ignore. But was it really possible, when the longer you did the more danger you'd be in? In this world full of oddities why did they have to be the strange ones? It wasn't fair, it just wasn't…

_Dear my love_

_Haven't you wanted _

_To be with me and_

_Dear my love_

_Haven't you longed _

_To be free I can't keep pretending _

_That I don't even know you and_

_That sweet night _

_You are my own…_

"Together, forever. Until the end of time." Until the end of time was coming a lot sooner than they'd thought. Especially if they continued to run lives in this black and white world. Forever limited to their ideals. Never once willing to grasp the fact that the world (muggle and wizard alike) was changing. In ways no one would have guessed.

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need _

_To tell anyone _

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the_

_Morning's light _

_Where we have way_

_To anywhere_

_Where love is more_

_Than just your name… _

From the very first kiss, they knew. From the very first time they said the words that meant the world to them, they knew. Their fate, however twisted, was sealed. There'd be no turning back. No regrets where to be had. They never wanted to hide their shame or pride from anyone. No, they where not afraid of the way this sin has warped them. If anything they embraced it. In reality they knew things would never be the way they wanted it. Two choices where presented to them: give in to normalcy or go against it. Being the people they where obviously the later appealed to them more. This place was no longer a home. When the only accepting man they knew died, so did their sanctuary. The only choice left now was to leave. Leave this place, these people, their hatred. Leave and forget. Hope the scars left by old friends will be healed. Pray they'll find happiness or die trying. Someplace they belonged, together.

_I have dreamt _

_Of a place for you and I_

_Where no one knows_

_Who we are there _

_All I want_

_Is to give my life_

_Only to you_

_I dreamt so long_

_I can not dream anymore_

_Lets run away_

_I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need _

_To tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the_

_Morning's light_

_Where we have way_

_To anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason…_

And they would hold each other up, for no one else would. When the war ended naivety danced around them. Playfully giving them hopes. Happily lying to them about how their future was as bright and as endless as their love. They thought they could finally, after so long, be at peace with the world. That they wouldn't have to run like frightened mice. That they could walk out into the sunlight without fear. The place they've dreamt of sadly didn't exist. But they continued to hope and dream. That one day, someday they could freely introduce this new concept to those narrow minded people they once called 'friends'.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back_

_Your safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard _

_No ones left to stop you_

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back_

_Your safe now_

_Unlock your heart _

_Drop your guard_

_No ones left_

_To stop you now…_

But perhaps that was their problem. Maybe all this time they where the ones with the issue. They'd spent and dedicated so much to worrying about what the world thought. How it viewed them. Its opinions. It took them so long to finally realize that, however much it hurt, none of it really mattered! So what if they where different? So what if their world was rejected. Who in the end really cared? Its not like they where in love with them. It wasn't as if they desired nothing more than to spend eternity with them. All they ever wanted was to be accepted. Like how a child craves its mother's attention. That's all they wanted. And just like the child, they grew up. Just like the child they eventually got used to not having the attention or 'acceptance' they desired. None of it mattered. When it came down to it, not a single one of them did.

_We're leaving her tonight_

_There's no need _

_To tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the_

_Mornings light_

_Where we have way _

_To anywhere_

_Where love is more _

_Than just your name_

Harry and Draco understood. Without each other they wouldn't be able to face the harsh realities of the world. That the only thing that mattered was that they loved each other. They where in it together.

--

A/N: Wow hope it was okay.. My first fic and song fic. Gosh.. anyway criticism is welcome. Tell me how good or bad it was. Give me a few pointers if you like. Thank you for reading.

-Anna


End file.
